This invention relates to a method of providing a realistic color display on a color display device, such as, a video monitor, of a gonioapparent color on an object, such as, an automobile body or part, like a fender or door panel that includes not only color but color travel, flake and surface texture.
Computer color selection methods are known in the art, as shown in Marchand et al. U.S. 2004/0093112 A1. An electronic display of automotive colors is shown in WO 2004/044850. Computer implemented methods for matching paint colors is also know, as shown in Rodrigues et al. U.S. 2005/0128484 A1. A method and system for visualizing paint on a computer generated object is shown in Kulczycka U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,584. However, there is a need for a computer implemented process wherein a color of a coating composition can be accurately shown which will effectively have the same appearance on an object, such as, an automobile fender or door having curved and irregular surfaces that will show not only color but color travel as light passes over the object, coating texture imparted by flake pigments, such as, aluminum flakes, coated flakes and the like, and surface texture. None of the aforementioned processes provide such parameters on a color display device, typically, a video screen display.
There is a need for a computer implemented process that will provide a realistic video image that incorporates the parameters listed above without use of trial and error of formulating coatings and applying the coatings to substrates to determine these parameters which is a time consuming and expensive process for formulating a desired paint color.
The novel process of this invention provides a computer implemented method for providing a realistic color of a paint coating on a color display device.